


Such a Tease

by Frictionless Waffle (UmamiPills)



Series: AgentCorpWeek2020 [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AgentCorpWeek2020, F/F, preparing for a night out, tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23438755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UmamiPills/pseuds/Frictionless%20Waffle
Summary: Day 4 - Curtain FicPrompt: Alex and Lena just moved into a new place together. They’re getting ready for a night out, side by side at the sink.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: AgentCorpWeek2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681591
Comments: 3
Kudos: 87





	Such a Tease

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure what a curtain fic is so hopefully this is good enough.
> 
> Halfway through the week! Good job to everyone who's been writing and thanks for everyone reading!

One of the most essential aspects they considered when choosing a new place to move into together was dual sinks for the master bedroom, and now that they’ve officially moved in, it’s been an absolute blessing.

“Baby, I don’t want to rush you or anything, but the reservation at Mauricio’s is at 7:30.” Alex was fixing her hair in front of the mirror, running the gel through it to slick it back a bit, wearing only a pair of black slacks and socks. “You know how punctual Kara and William are.” She puckered her lips up and mimicked Kara’s voice, “We’re reporters! Punctuality is in our blood! The world would be in chaos if not for schedules!”

Lena walked into the shared washroom wearing only her matching bra and underwear. “Exactly why we _don’t_ need to be on time because they’ll be there to save the table.” Lena sidled up next to Alex at her sink and buried her face in Alex’s neck. “Mmmh, I love this perfume on you.” She kissed the skin there and made eye contact with Alex in the mirror, while moving one of her hands up Alex’s stomach slowly.

Alex shivered before stopping Lena and grabbing the wandering arm at the wrist. “Nuh huh, we are not doing this right now.” She let go of her girlfriend then guided her gently to her own sink. “We bought a place with two sinks for a reason! That being we would save time before going out because we could get ready at the same time. We’re definitely already late, so let’s not push that.” She gave her a warning look when Lena pouted. “You don’t even have your dress on yet!”

“But you look so good with no shirt on. It’s like you already did half the work for me to get you naked.” Lena gave Alex her most innocent smile and her signature eyebrow raise.

Alex huffed in mock-annoyance and shimmied past Lena into their bedroom. Moments later, she reappeared with a bra and an unbuttoned white dress shirt on. “Ok, now you have no excuse.” She stopped in front of her own sink again and squeezed some toothpaste onto her toothbrush.

“Fine.”

Alex watched Lena leave the washroom with toothpaste foam coming out of her mouth as she kept brushing. She was about to spit in her sink , “It’s almost 7 o’clock! I hope you…called-“, when Lena walked in.

She was wearing a shoulder less dress showing off her prominent collarbones and Alex’s eyes zeroed in on Lena’s chest. The dress was Alex’s favourite colour on Lena, red, and it was form-fitting in all the right places, showing off all the right curves. Alex hadn’t seen that dress on her girlfriend before and Lena smiled, making her cheekbones stand out even more, at Alex’s dazed look. Foam continued to fall from Alex’s mouth, but she didn’t even realize it dripping onto her chin as Lena walked towards her. Her hips had an extra little sway in them, and her gold earrings accentuated her sharp jawline perfectly.

“Did you say something, darling?” Lena reached up and wiped the toothpaste foam off of Alex’s chin while biting her bottom lip to stifle a laugh.

“I think-“ She swallowed thickly. “I think maybe-“ Lena skimmed a delicate finger over Alex’s sensitive skin, starting from the hem of her pants, all the way up to her neck. Alex swallowed with difficulty. “Umm, maybe skipping over one double-date wouldn’t upset Kara that much.” Alex quickly grabbed a towel and wiped her mouth. She dropped it to the ground before reaching for her girlfriend.

“Nuh huh” Lena mimicked her from earlier and moved out of Alex’s grasp. “Kara would be devastated if we didn’t obey the _schedule_.” She turned to face the mirror, standing in front of her own sink, and added some finishing touches to her makeup.

Alex stood there, gaping like a fish and Lena smirked knowing Alex’s eyes couldn’t stay off of her. “Woah, ok, I think-I, I was _a little_ too serious before.” She moved over to Lena’s side of the counter, stuttering, and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend’s waist from behind. “Can’t we just stay in for tonight and reschedule?” She softly kissed the exposed skin of Lena’s shoulder and trailed up her neck.

Lena supressed a breathy sigh from escaping her lips and turned around gently, still wrapped in Alex’s arms. Her own reached up into Alex’s hair and she pulled her in swiftly for a bruising kiss. “Maybe that could be a good idea-“ She breathed against soft lips before being cut off with another kiss, this one more passionate. Alex’s arms tightened their hold around the CEO, while Lena slowly lowered her hands to the top of Alex’s button-up shirt. Alex felt nimble fingers playing with the buttons and smiled, thinking that Lena was going to take it off of her. Then, all of a sudden, Lena backed away completely and pulled out a stick of red lipstick. “-for another time.”

Alex looked down at herself and realized Lena had completely buttoned her shirt up. “Wh-“

Lena chuckled mischievously at Alex’s confused look, turned around to face the mirror, and started applying the lipstick to fix the smudges. “I haven’t seen Mauricio in a while, and I’d _love_ a bowl of his Bolognese pasta.” She made eye contact with Alex in the mirror again, “You got a little something on your face, love. You should clean that up now. We’re running late, remember.” Lena puckered her lips a few times for the newly applied lipstick to set, winked at a still stunned Alex, and walked out the washroom door.

“Fuck me.” Alex whispered to herself before smoothing out the lapels of her shirt.

“Maybe after dinner!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
